Everything Is Going To Be Just Fine
by McDag
Summary: Re-write of season 6 finale...Callie and Arizona are in an exam room. Ruby doesn't exist
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Everything Is Going To Be Just Fine (1/?)

**Pairing**:Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: It ain't mine :)

**Summary**: Re-write of season 6 finale...Ruby isn't included. meh :)

**Author's Note**: I've had this for a few years and I thought I might share a little...OH, and I only ever wrote 3 chapters and this is half of the first (I was reading it over again and it kinda sucked...sorry)

**_General POV:_**

"They shot me", Gary Clark hissed through the pain. Callie glanced at the Arizona who is started to tremble as soon as she saw the shooter. "They're only children here. They're only children here. There're only children here…" Arizona kept whispering to herself moving forward as she shields Callie with her own smaller body.

Callie turned and faced the shooter with a terrified look on her face. She knew what she needed to do, what she _had _to do. She needed to protect Arizona, even if it meant her own life. She would do anything for Arizona, even though they technically broke-up, she still loved her. The surgeon slowly stood up, "Mr.?" she said questionably.

"Clark, Gary Clark"

Arizona looked up and glared at Callie, _what the hell is she doing?_ When the blonde turned to what Callie was reaching for, recognition spread over the Peds surgeons face.

Just as Callie was about to step forward and reach to get bandages, a familiar pale hand griped Callie's arm firmly. "No." Arizona hissed through her teeth.  
Arizona stood and gently pushed Callie back and turned around. Arizona knew what Callie was doing and she didn't like it.

"Mr. Clark, my name is Arizona. I have some bandages for you here" Arizona quickly introduced grabbing the bandages. "Put pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding" she said, eyes kept darting from her hand to the gun in the hand of the man in front of her.

Clark extended his hand forward to accept the bandages. As Arizona goes to put the bandages in the hand of the shooter, she quickly grabs the man's wrist and twisting it around causing Mr. Clark spin. The small blonde quickly slams the man against the wall and kicks his feet apart to properly restrain him, much like a cop arrests a criminal. It all happened so quickly that Callie didn't register what was going on until she heard a gun shot ring through the room and two bodies drop to the ground with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona's POV:

_I was 13 when my daddy taught me how to throw a proper punch. 17 when Tim and I 'completed' the combat training that the Colonel thought was necessary. It was silly looking back. The Colonel set up the 'training zone' in the back yard and taught us the techniques and moves he learned in the Marines. I remember his face when I finally knocked him off his feet for the first time. The proud face of a father when his child accomplishes a goal would forever be burned in my memories. _

I'm panicking. This is bad. I shouldn't panic. I have to stay strong for Callie. I have the shooter against the wall, but I know it won't last long. I don't have anything that keeps him there. I glance at Callie with the corner of my eye. I need to make sure she's okay.

Clark is struggling to get away, not liking the idea of being restrained by a small blonde. He elbows the surgeon in the stomach looking for an escape. Twisting around taking advantage of the slight confusion of the blonde.

Knowing that she can't contain him for long. Arizona isn't very surprised as she takes the hit to the stomach. _You're not going without a fight, _she thinks. Just as she throws a right hook towards the face of the shooter. A gunshot rings through the room.

Callie's POV:

I drop to the ground immediately as I hear the gunshot. Both Arizona and Mr. Clark fall with Arizona on top. I look up and see Arizona in an intense fist fight with Clark. I quickly grab my cell and call 911

"911, what's you're emergency?" the operator says

"This is Dr. Callie Torres from Seattle Grace. You need to send the S.W.A.T. team to the 4th floor east wing. The shooter and my girlfriend are in a middle of a fistfight and he's already shot!" I quickly ramble out.

"Ma'am, I just informed the squad right know. I just need to stay calm and tell me what you see"

Arizona's POV:

We both fall to the ground with me on top. He decks me in the face and I can feel my nose breaking and the blood starting to pour down my face. I shake my head and send one right back twice as hard as I got it. I know for a fact that if I end up walking out alive, my hand would certainly have multiple fractures as I keep pounding my multimillion dollar hands into the baster's face. I pause for a second to see if he's going to fight back, but then I realize how many people he's shot and probably killed so I keep hitting him. I punch him for coming to the hospital today. I punch him for even threatening the lives of innocent people.. The lives of the kids in my ward. The lives of my colleagues. Most importantly, I hit him for threatening Callie's life. For threatening my whole world.

All of the sudden, strong arms are around me picking me off the unconscious body under me. I don't even look to see who dared to pull me off of the bastard. I'm sure if I looked, I would have seen the dozen S.W.A.T. members in the small room and in the hallway surround us. I would have seen the terrified look in Callie's eyes as she witnesses the love of life kicking and screaming as an agent picks me up away from the scene.

"NO!" I scream. "NO, DON'T!" I beg.

"He tried to kill us all," I whisper as I finally give up and break down in tears.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay," Callie, coos as she wraps her protective arms around me. I wrap my injured hands around her and hold on for dear life. As I start to calm down and the adrenaline starts to fade, I could feel myself start to black out. The last thing I remember is a faint mumble of ''I love you'' to Callie before I fall into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_The last thing I remember is a faint mumble of ''I love you'' to Callie before I fall into darkness._

General POV:

"Arizona?" Callie shakes her broken beauty.

"Arizona?! Oh my God!" Callie looks down to Arizona's midsection where she lifts the blonde's hand to see a pool of blood starting to seep through her clothes. Horror fills the brunette's face.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screams as she holds Arizona close to her heart while holding pressure to the gunshot wound.

The S.W.A.T. members quickly call for help and backup as soon as they captured the shooter. The medics were soon taking over the whole building as injured workers and civilians were packed and sent to a near hospital. Callie made sure that she had some sort of physical contact with Arizona the whole time the medics were assessing her and transferring her onto a gurney.

"Her pulse is faint, but it's there," Callie informed them.

"We need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible," the older gentleman in the EMT uniforms says.

Callie follows the gurney holding the love of her life's hand while tears spill from her eyes. She watches the scene in front of her as paramedics lead her with Arizona out of the hospital and onto an ambulance. The streets were fill with police cars and newscasts trying to get a glimpse of action. Reporting the news to people all over the city. People were held back by the police as family and friends mourn over their loved ones. Callie hopes and prays that Arizona doesn't join the long list of people lost today. She follows the gurney with the EMTs not letting go of the blonde's cold hand.

Just as they were going to close the doors of the ambulance, Mark walks by and sees Callie covered with blood not noticing Arizona.

"CALLIE!" he catches Callie's attention as he grabs her shoulder.

"Mark! I'm not hurt" her voice barley breaths out, knowing the look on Mark's face, "It's Arizona, Mark" He looks at where Callie is holding Arizona's hand and his stomach quickly tightens. He might not have a great relationship with Arizona, but she made Callie happy and he cares about Callie's happiness so he cares about Arizona.

"We need to get going…" a paramedic informs Callie. Callie gives Mark a look and he simply nods, turns around and leaves.

Callie turns back to Arizona, kissing her forehead, "everything is going to be just fine".

"HER BP IS DROPPING!" the paramedic yells over.

Callie heart stops. She freezes, not knowing what to do. Tears streaming hard down her face. She doesn't know how long she was holding her breath for watching the blonde's body jump as the strong current of electricity spreads through the fragile body, but when the paramedic announced that _she's coming back_ she let go and took a deep breath.

"We're 3 minutes out" said the other paramedic who is driving the ambulance.

Callie sighs and tightens the hold of Arizona's hand in her own and kisses the blonde's forehead.

"Everything is going to be just fine" dropping another kiss.

Five days later:

Arizona's POV:

I feel like I just ran a marathon and got hit by a truck. I'm so tired, but I feel someone's hand on mine as well as one on my thigh. I slowly open my eyes and blink a few times to clear the fog that's been sitting there. I look down and see a mop of black hair of one Calliope Torres. I try to call her name, but it just comes out as a cough. _At least I got her attention _as Callie head suddenly pops up, "Thank God!" I hear her breath out.

She hands me a cup of water from the bedside and I take a few sips before I sit back on my hospital bed.

She sits back down and starts stroking my hair.

"Hey…" I say groggily

"People died," she blurts out as soon as I open my eyes. "People are dead, I don't want to have kids if that means I can't be with you" she quickly finishes.

"No…no" I say trying so hard to keep my voice from cracking. "We'll have kids, we'll have all kinds of kids. I always thought I wasn't cut out to be a mom, but…you'll be a great mom, an amazing mom. And I can't live without you and our ten kids-" I was caught off with the best kiss you could imagine. I was hoping for a good reaction after I just poured my heart out, but that was a great reaction.

We break away when oxygen was necessary. Damn stupid oxygen. I look into Callie's eyes and I smile timidly.

She gives me the most breath-taking smile as tears are well up in her eyes.

"Do you mean it?" she asked quietly and I can't help up pull her in for a quick peck on the lips.

"I do, I really do," I say quietly.

"Awesome" she breathes out. I lay me head down, tired from all the excitement.

"Go to sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up"

The last thing I remember before going to dream land is Callie's lip on my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

She gives me the most breath-taking smile as tears are well up in her eyes.

"Do you mean it?" she asked quietly and I can't help up pull her in for a quick peck on the lips.

"I do, I really do," I say quietly.

"Awesome" she breathes out. I lay my head down, tired from all the excitement.

"Go to sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up"

The last thing I remember before going to dream land is Callie's lip on my cheek.

Flashback:

_Callie's POV:_

_I've been sitting next to Arizona's head on the OR table. The surgeons from Seattle Pres. Wanted to argue with me, but I'm sure the look on my face, the bloody scrubs, and my complete refusal eventually convinced him to let me sit with her. There was no way in hell that I would leave the love of my life with complete strangers. So I sat there, stroking her surgery cap covered hair as I cried. I cried for Arizona. I cried for Reed. I cried for Charles. I cried for Alex. I cried for the whole hospital. After a successful surgery of removing the bullet and repairing the damage done. They wheel Arizona to the ICU for observation. The doctors said that the bullet barley got her liver, but it ripped some of her abdominal muscles, which means she needs some extensive physical therapy._

_After sitting in the furthest sections of the ICU holding the blonde's hand, I pull out my phone, tired of crying, and dial the number I never thought of dialing for an emergency like this before._

_"OH, Calliope! Thank God!" Barbra Robbins quickly said, her voice is as scratchy from crying. It just got to me that they probably saw the news and were worried about Arizona._

"_Mrs. Robbins-" Callie replayed quietly._

_"Oh! Are you all right? I saw the news and I can't seem to get a hold of Arizona. Is she okay? Please tell me my baby's okay, please Callie!" The elder Robbins rambled quickly as she began to cry. How do I tell this woman that her only daughter has been shot, for me! She's going to hate me…How do you tell a woman who's son was shot dead that her only other child has also been shot?_

_"Mrs. Robbins, I'm okay, but Arizona…she got shot in the stomach, but she just came out of surgery and she's going to be fine." I said firmly._

_"She got shot!? DANIAL, BOOK THOSE FLIGHTS, RIGHT NOW!" the woman orders her husband who quickly completes the task._

_Pause. I heard the mother of the love of my life stifle a sob._

_"W-what happened? I-Is she alright? Wait let me go get Daniel"_

_I could here the now broken woman call for her husband…_

_"Callie?"_

_I couldn't take it any longer, I just couldn't. So I broke._

_"I'm so sorry, there was a shooter in the hospital, and he walked into the room where Arizona and I were. And Arizona was only trying to protect me…She got shot!"_

_She heard a gasp from the two Robbins through the phone._

_"S-she's just came out of surgery, b-but I just wanted to let you know that she was so b-brave. She saved my life and probably the lives of many people. The police said that if it wasn't for Arizona, the shooter would have hurt a lot of people" I said, scared of their reaction, scared for Arizona. Just scared._

"_What happened?" the parent quietly asked, but you can hear the two older Robbinses start their vehicle and hit the road to the airport._

"_He came into the room with his gun and she fought him. He shot her, but she still knocked him out. She was amazing" I choke out as I run my fingers through those blonde curls._

Present time:

Arizona fell into deep, peaceful sleep for the first time since she and Callie broke up. She didn't have any nightmares of dead children, and she knew that her and Callie are trying to fix their relationship.

After a couple of hours of sleep, the blonde woke up to the gentle touches of her mother.

"Hi, sweetie" Barbara quietly greeted her daughter as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Mommy!" Arizona lifts her arms up silently asking for a hug from her mother with a bright smile on her face. Barbara doesn't think twice before she wraps her arms around her youngest child. Even though Timmy and Arizona were twins, Arizona was always the baby coming in four and a half minutes after her older brother. That didn't stop Timmy from teasing the younger blonde that he was older therefore, she had to do whatever he tells her to. And little Arizona adored her brother, but she didn't let him bully her around (even though he tried).

"How are you, baby?" Barbara says as she hold tight to her girl like her life depended on it. The mother pulls back a little so she can see the surgeon's face, "hey, hey! No tears, baby girl. Why are you crying?" the woman asks as she wipes her daughters tears.

"Nothing, I just missed you so much. Is dad here?" the blonde asks hopefully.

"Of course, sweetie" she quickly answers. "He just had to forced Callie to get out of the room, so they're both in the cafeteria getting something to eat" the mother explains as she drops a kiss on Arizona's forehead. Arizona breaks into this huge, bright smile.

"You met Callie?" she asks.

"Of course, I did. She's the one who called us. And baby, she's wonderful," Barbra smiles

"I know," Arizona smiles back. "She's amazing. I'm going to marry her one day, mom" the blonde states confidently.

"Well then, I certainly approve. And I'm pretty sure your father does too." She chuckles as she recalls the two's conversation as they started to leave the room. "They're both a couple of peas in a pod. She got time talking about those classic cars and I felt like I couldn't get a word in for hours" Barbra flashes those dimples.

"Haha, I'm sure they are," Arizona smiles as she sits back with a goofy grin on her face. She can't believe her parents are here and that Callie has both of her parents already smitten.

"Knock, Knock" Callie walks in with Daniel walking closely behind the orthopedic surgeon.

"Daddy!" Arizona squeals the second she see her father coming in the room. Although Arizona and Barbra are close, there is nothing that can break the amazing bond that the colonel and his daughter have. They are talk on the phone everyday for hours talking about anything from surgery to the weather.

Daniel walks right in and engulfs his daughter in his strong marine arms.

"I missed you, pumpkin" the marine holds onto his daughter's face wiping away fallen tears. It breaks his heart to see his baby girl in a hospital bed and in pain. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Like I got shot in the stomach," Arizona looks at her father. She glances at Callie who was seated next to her mother on the couch in her hospital room. The blonde quickly sends Callie a wink reaching her hand out for Callie to grab and looks back at her father.

"Daddy, I don't think you were properly introduced," She said as she pulled on Callie's hand urging her to come join her near the bed.

"Daddy, this is Calliope Torres. The love of my life" The blonde states proudly as Callie blushes and looks down at Arizona's casted wrist. The pads of her thumb brushes the blonde's knuckles were the skin broke from hitting the shooter. Callie bend down and kisses said knuckles and smiles.

"Yeah, I am" Callie sent Arizona a wink and smiles up at the Colonel.

* * *

Let me know what you think...physical therapy next chapter and Arizona get a , I wonder who it is *evil laugh*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Previously:

"Daddy, I don't think you were properly introduced," She said as she pulled on Callie's hand urging her to come join her near the bed.

"Daddy, this is Calliope Torres. The love of my life" The blonde states proudly as Callie blushes and looks down at Arizona's casted wrist. The pads of her thumb brushes the blonde's knuckles were the skin broke from hitting the shooter. Callie bend down and kisses said knuckles and smiles.

"Yeah, I am" Callie sent Arizona a wink and smiles up at the Colonel.

Arizona has been in the hospital for a week now. Seattle Grace is reopening today so as soon as all the paperwork is complete, Arizona will be transferred over to our hospital. Daniel and Barbara Robbins have been staying in Arizona's apartment and I absolutely love them both. Arizona, on the other hand, has been going crazy sitting in the hospital all day and being smothered to death by her parents. But, all of that will settle down when Arizona gets to Seattle Grace and starts physical therapy. The bullet that went to her stomach ripped quite a lot of muscle tissue and nicked her liver, so I've tried to warn the blonde that physical therapy isn't going to be easy, but the PEDs surgeon always waves me away telling me that it's going to be a piece of cake.

"Alright, how do you like your new room?" Callie asked Arizona as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed. She fixes the sheets as she slightly tucks the blonde in before she looks up to meet the blonde's blue eyes.

"It's okay. Better the Seattle Pres." Arizona replies with a small smile. She reaches up and runs her fingers through Callie's long ravine hair. She's glade to be back to a place she's familiar with, but she's waiting for the other shoe to drop. Since she woke up, Callie has been by her side none stop. She knows that Callie has some questions and she knows that the ortho surgeon is only keeping quiet on the matter to not upset the blonde.

"Are you ready for PT? The nurse is supposed to come take you down stairs in a little bit, but I think I can handle that" Callie grabs the pale hand that is playing with her hair and plants a small kiss on the blonde's palm.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Arizona perks up, "The sooner I can start, the sooner I can get back to work."

"Just don't push yourself too much. You don't want a set back, now do you?"

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. I mean, what's the worst thing that I'll be doing? A few sit up? I can handle those. I'm a pro at them"

"I'm sure you are," Callie chuckled as she bent down and planted to kiss on the blonde's pink lips.

"Let me go get you a wheelchair and we can go down stair" She sends a wink before she walks out to grab the chair.

Not five minutes later, Callie and Arizona are headed towards the PT ward where Arizona gets hit with the reality of her situation.

_Here we go…_

I helped Arizona get back into the hospital bed before I tucked her in and gave her a kiss.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling, love?" I asked,

"Like I just got hit by a train. PT sucks" the blonde replied, I frown as I run my fingers through her hair. Ever though I've been warning her about how hard PT is, I refrained myself from saying 'I told you so' after the sweat and tears shed during her first session. I hate seeing her like this; it just makes me feel worse about the whole thing. I mean, she got shot trying to protect me and not to mention the broken nose and the bruises covering her face.

I lift her hand and kiss the injured knuckles, "It'll get better" I try to sooth the situation.

"You mean harder. Ugh, I'm so sick of this already!" Arizona snaps

I pull back slightly, but stay sitting on the side of the bed, "No, I really mean that it'll get easier. The first few are going to be hard, but once you get the hang of it…it'll be better"

Blue eyes soften when she sees the look I'm giving her. The blonde then moves to the side of the bed away from me and pats the place next to her, signaling for me to get in. I softly smile before I kick off my shoes and get under the covers with her.

"That's better," the blonde mumbles as she snuggles to my chest. Silence takes over the small hospital room as the two snuggle. It's not the uncomfortable silence that usually invades conversations, but a relaxing 'it's okay not to talk' type of silence.

"I know you have questions, and it's okay to ask," Arizona starts. "About that day, I mean" she lifts her head to look at the ortho surgeon.

The brunette looks at the blue eyes that have captured her soul, but looks away after a few seconds. "I just—I mean, I didn't know you could do that. Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Callie asks

The PED surgeon sighs before she answers, "I used to get bullied in elementary school…because of my name. I used go home and sneak into my parent's bathroom to wash my face and put some of my mother's cover up on the black eye I got that day. In middle school, I used to get bullied because I'm gay. It started as people staring at me, constantly. But in eighth grade, a boy transferred to our school and he didn't like that I held hands with a girl during recess. So everyday after school, the boy and his friends would follow me until we leave school ground and they would beat me up. Tim had practice after school, so I was alone. Eventually, my dad noticed the black eyes and busted lips and had me and Tim train and learn how to defend ourselves." The blonde looks back up after staring at her scraped knuckles that whole time.

After a short nap, the two women where woken up by a knock on the hospital door.

"Doctor Robbins?" Chief Webber came in. After the shooting, Derek decided that he isn't meant to be chief and appointed Webber back to his rightful place.

"Chief Webber!" the blonde sat up, startled with the chief's appearance in her room.

"How are you feeling, Dr. Robbins? I hear you're going to be starting out-patient treatment in a week."

"Umm, yeah. If I'm mobile enough in a week"

"I'm glad to hear that. I got a call today concerning you…" the chief started

"Alright. Is it bad? Who was it, Chief?" the surgeon asked

"It's the Carter Madison committee. You won the Carter Madison Grant to go to Africa," the man said with a congratulatory voice.

The blonde's eyes almost fell out of their sockets before she looked down to the sleeping brunette next to her.

_Crap._


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the delay. I just wasn't feeling it.

buuuuuut, all of you guys should make me happy and follow me on tumblr: .com

* * *

Chapter 6:

Previously

"Chief Webber!" the blonde sat up, startled with the chief's appearance in her room.

"How are you feeling, Dr. Robbins? I hear you're going to be starting out-patient treatment in a week."

"Umm, yeah. If I'm mobile enough in a week"

"I'm glad to hear that. I got a call today concerning you…" the chief started

"Alright. Is it bad? Who was it, Chief?" the surgeon asked

"It's the Carter Madison committee. You won the Carter Madison Grant to go to Africa," the man said with a congratulatory voice.

The blonde's eyes almost fell out of their sockets before she looked down to the sleeping brunette next to her.

_Crap._

"What?!" the blonde hissed out, trying not to wake Callie up, "I-I-I applied for this _years_ ago and _now_ they're calling me back? Seriously?" She took a few deep breaths trying to tame the pain that's raging from the bullet hole in her body. Arizona was mad. She was mad because she just got the love of her life back and was starting to plan out her future when this grant popped out of no where. And if her memory served her right, the grant included a 3-year contract to Africa. She was mad because she actually wants to go to Africa. Mad because she knows for a fact that Callie would never leave Seattle just as her career is getting a kick start not to mention the shooting itself.

The peds surgeon starts to pull on her gown as if it was choking her, "Can I-Umm- Can I get some time to think about this?" Arizona stutters at the Chief clenching her jaw as waves of pain washes over her face. The room suddenly feels like an oven. _Has it been that warm in her the whole time?_ The blonde says in her head.

"Of course! But I just want to be the first to congratulate you on this grant. It's going to be great publicity towards this hospital especially after the recent events" the chief gives the blonde a tight smile before turning around and leaving the room.

Arizona covers her face with her hands as soon as the man leaves the room. Her hands move so that her fingers web through her messy blonde hair. She looks down at the sleeping surgeon as she takes a deep breath and starts to run her fingers through those beautiful black curls. She studies the sleeping beauty as her brain is exploding in different directions as she thinks about her big dilemma.

On one hand, this could be the best thing that could happen to her career. She could save thousands of lives. Improve millions and prevent an unknown number of infections and diseases. This is her dream. She can't leave her dream.

On the other, she would be leaving the love of her life in Seattle. Arizona herself would never submit another human being to a long distance relationship especially one with a great amount of distance in between the two. And she would never force Callie to come with her because of the ortho surgeon's career and not to mention her friends.

_Ugh!_ Arizona thinks to herself. If only she'd gotten that award the first year she applied to it.

She takes a last glance towards her girlfriend before she lies back on her mattress and falls into troubled sleep.

Callie woke up an hour after Arizona fell asleep in her hospital room. Her neck and back hurt from sleeping in an odd angle and she really needed a shower. She got up and stretched her back before she glanced at Arizona to make sure she was still asleep. The blonde looked pale and shinny from the all the sweat covering her face. Concerned, Callie reaches forward to feel the blonde's forehead. The ortho surgeon is shocked with how warm the peds surgeon is right now. She slides she hands from the blonde's cheeks down to her neck as Arizona starts to wake.

"Hey, beautiful" Callie smiles as their eyes connect, "are you feeling okay? You have a fever."

"Hmm…" the blonde adjusts her position onto her side before answering, "my eyes are burning. I can hardly keep them open. And I hurt all over" she pouts.

"Okay, sweetie" the tan skinned woman coos, "I'm going to go get a nurse to run a blood test real quick and I'm going to go get some antibiotic real quick just incase you have an infection"

Callie gets up to leave but not before Arizona grabs her wrist and pulls her back.

"Okay, but I'm going to need a kiss before you leave" the blonde gives a shy smile.

Callie chuckles before bending down and planting a nice, sweet kiss on her blonde, "moron" she mumbles.

"We need to talk after you get the stuff, I have to tell you something" Arizona quietly says before Callie closes they door behind her. She knows Callie heard her because Callie sent her a nervous smile and a wink before she closed the door.

Arizona sighed and lay back with her hands on her face. For one thing, she really did feel like crap and not just because she's about to break Callie's heart, but her eyes are burning and sweating a butt load is making her feel super gross.

Callie quietly opened the small room that housed Arizona until further notice especially if Arizona has caught something. Stepping in followed by a nurse with the proper kit to take a few vials of blood; Callie quickly worked to administer the antibiotics while the nurse started to prepare the blonde's other arm to take the blood. The ortho surgeon sat opposite from the nurse stroking the blonde's arm to wake her up knowing the Arizona wouldn't appreciate being poked if she wasn't fully awake. Even though Arizona is a doctor who probably had stuck children with needles many times, the peds surgeon always had a phobia towards them which made her even a better doctor because she knew her patients' fears towards them.

"Hey, you ready?" Callie asked as Arizona was up now.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Arizona smiled at the nurse giving her a small nod to give permission to be stuck by a sharp object. Callie grabbed Arizona's small pale hand giving it a firm squeeze as the nurse gently brought the needle closer to the blonde's forearm. Arizona unconsciously shifted away from the nurse and closer to Callie who placed a gentle kiss on her temple and shoulder blade.

"It's okay, just a pinch" Callie whispered.

Five minutes later and several filled blood vials, the nurse exists the room leaving Callie and Arizona in an awkward silence. Arizona took a deep breath wanting to calm herself before popping their bubble.

"You know I love you right?" Arizona asks.

Callie nods her head before clearing her throat, "yeah, I love you too".

Arizona grabs both of Callie's hands, "I love you so much. I mean, you're the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just wish you'll want to after what I'm going to tell you"

"Honey, you're scaring me" Callie took a deep breath before continuing, "I-Is it the kids thing? Do you regret it? I mean, you-you—"

Callie was interrupted by a deep passionate kiss from the blonde.

"Shut up. It's not about kids. I told you, I want to have kids with you. Someday" Arizona smiles sadly.

"Then what is it?"

After a minute of silence, Arizona spoke again, "I won the Carter Madison Grant"

"I'm moving to Africa"

* * *

AN2: don't forget to review! tell me what you think is going to happen next. Is anything going to stop Arizona from going to Africa? you never know, you might inspire me :)

also, don't forget to follow me on tumblr at .com


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**AN: Again, I'm a college freshman. I know zap about medicine. Even if the symptoms don't make sense, go with it.**

Previously:

"Honey, you're scaring me" Callie took a deep breath before continuing, "I-Is it the kids thing? Do you regret it? I mean, you-you—"

Callie was interrupted by a deep passionate kiss from the blonde.

"Shut up. It's not about kids. I told you, I want to have kids with you. Someday" Arizona smiles sadly.

"Then what is it?"

After a minute of silence, Arizona spoke again, "I won the Carter Madison Grant"

"I'm moving to Africa"

"What?" Callie says with wide eyes.

"I-um going to move to Africa, I'm going to s-sign the p-papers as soon as I c-can," Arizona said painfully. The blonde knows that she sounds harsh, but if she doesn't say it right, she'll never will. All of the sudden, her face is pale and clammy. She feels like she's on fire as in she can't stand being covered by the thin hospital blanket. _This is karma_ she thinks because she knows that she's hurting Callie, but on the other hand, this is like hitting the jackpot for her professional career. And she knows that if she stops to think about what she's doing for too long, she'll end up changing her mind. After thinking very hard, the peds surgeon was actually hoping that Callie would understand and would try to make it work. It's not unheard of; people do it all the time. They can visit each other all the time. And there are letters, phones, and Skype. It's not like they're living in the 1800s.

Before Arizona could look up to meet Callie's eyes, the brunette gets up and leaves.

Devastation and hurt filled the blonde, which only makes her feel physically worse. She thought that Callie would be angry but she thought that she would at least care a little bit to talk about it. Arizona rips the blankets off of her and swings her legs off of the side of the bed. With a killer headache and shaky legs, she stands up and hurries to the bathroom connected to her room. She falls to the floor with her knees aching from taking most of the impact, the blonde retches into the toilet.

After a few minutes, Arizona tries to catch her breath before bending over again and vomiting. This time though, when Arizona opens her eyes, she sees blood along with her vomit. The surgeon tries to get up for help, but fails when she collapses on the cold floor.

Callie quickly walked out of Arizona's room and walked to the nearest on-call room. She opened the door slowly to make sure that it wasn't occupied before she slipped in and locked the door.

She sat down on one of the beds that isn't a bunk bed and let out a big breath. She clamped her hand over her mouth to stop the tears from spilling but it was pointless. She doesn't understand why this is happening to her. She just got back together with Arizona and now she wants to leave her again?

With shaky hands, Callie took out her cell phone to call the only person she could think of right now. Wiping the tears away, she hit the call button.

"Hello?"

"Daddy…"

"mi niña, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué lloras?" _my little girl, what's wrong? Why are you crying?_

"I-I…" Callie clears her throat, "…Daddy, Arizona is leaving me again" she says before she starts to cry again.

"Calliope…" Carlos sighs, "¿Por qué se va? ¿Qué te dijo?" _Why is she leaving? What did she say?_

"S-she's going to Africa" sniffle "she said that she's won some grant and that she's moving to Africa"

Callie hiccups.

"What am I going to do, daddy? I just got her back, I don't want to lose her"

"Well, have you two talked about this? Just because she's moving doesn't mean that she's leaving you. When your mother and I first got engaged, your mother was still in Cuba waiting for me to finish school here in the States. We spent the first six months of our engagement in two different countries."

"Daddy, we haven't even gotten back together for a week yet, and now she wants to leave?"

"Sweetheart, you two weren't really broken up about having children, it was just a bump on the road. I've been positive that you two would be back together the second you called me when she left you apartment. Now, let me ask you this…"

Carlos paused for a second to make a point,

"Did she say how long she's going to be gone for? Because a year or two won't be that significant in the long run"

Callie paused for a second.

"Arizona didn't really get the chance to say anything before I left the room. All I heard was that she's moving"

"Alright then" Callie could basically hear her father nodding through the phone

"so here's what you're going to do; go splash some water on your face, eat something, get your head straight, then go talk to Arizona"

Callie nods her head before she remembered that her dad couldn't see her.

"Okay," Callie sighs. "Thank you. I don't know how you handle my craziness better than me"

Carlos chuckles

"It's because you're my baby girl. Now go along and do as I say."

"Okay, dad. I love you"

Callie smiles

"I love you too, hija"

Before heading back to Arizona's room, Callie decided that she really needed to take that shower now. Entering the locker room, Callie quickly grabs some clean clothes when she sees that the room is empty. She turned on the water before she starts to undress. Entering the small stall, Callie relaxes her body as soon as the hot water hits her back. She washes her body and hair as she tries to calm herself and organize the thoughts in her mind. Even though Callie doesn't want Arizona to leave, she realized that she's not letting Arizona go without a fight. That they'll try to come to an understanding, but she doesn't see how it could work. She remembers Arizona telling her in the beginning when they first started dating that she doesn't do long distance relationships.

The surgeon turns off the water and grabs her towel to dry herself. Taking her time with getting dried and dressed, Callie leaves the locker room feeling refreshed and determined to talk to Arizona.

She walks down the hallway on the way to Arizona's room when her pager goes off. She checks her pages to see that it's Arizona's blood work. Callie takes a short detour to stop and get the results before continuing on her path to the perky blonde's room while trying to read the results from the blood work. Apparently, Arizona does have an infection and according to the numbers, a pretty bad one too. How did she not see it before? Other than the sweating, Callie didn't see anything wrong with Arizona pre-Africa bomb.

Callie stops at the nurse's station closest to Arizona's room to give the nurse the results.

"Can you page Bailey for me? The infection is pretty high and she needs a stronger prescription for antibiotics"

The nurse nods before turning to make the call. Callie takes the hint and turns around and heads for Arizona's room. The surgeon opens to door to see the bed that's supposed to house Arizona empty. Panic starts to fill the Latina.

"Arizona?" Callie called, but got no answer.

Callie steps into the room and heads to the bathroom. Maybe Arizona was in there. The ortho surgeon gasps as she sees the blonde on the floor of the bathroom. Callie, quick on her feet, hits the big red button on top of Arizona's bed that signals a code blue to the room to alert the nurses and Bailey that there's an emergency. Callie runs back to the bathroom and drops to the floor. She notices some blood around the unconscious woman's mouth before checking for a pulse. Feeling the warm skin of the blonde, Callie lets out a breath when she feels a very faint pulse.

Thankfully, not one second later, Bailey and three nurses run into the room to see two surgeons on the ground. One conscious, one not so much.

**AN: Thanks for reading everyone. I'll try to not take too long with the updates, but I just haven't been feeling it lately. But anyways, this story will probably not go over 10 chapters (unless you want a sequel ;{ ). Anywhooooo, tell me what you think and what you want to see. I might be inspired to add what you guys want if it fits into my story.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
